Illusions
by DerangedCatGirl
Summary: Eight-year-old Kai gave his companion an awkward hug. "I promise."... to Chris, his childhood friend, those words meant a lot. After nine years in Russia, they mean absolutely nothing to Kai...until their paths cross once more, and things aren't as they
1. Nothing and Everything

Illusions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any beyblade characters like Kai and Tyson and everyone else, though like everyone else, I wish I did...sniffs Chris is MINE, do not use her without my permission! And lastly, thank you for reading this and enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_The rain lashed down in torrents outside, soaking the dark world. Inside the mansion, two men sat at a table, drinking tea and talking in low voices in front of a flickering fire._

_"Voltaire, are you sure about this?"_

_"Of course I am, James. I am going to Russia, and I'm taking my grandson with me."_

_James, the younger of the two, sighed._

_"I'll have to tell her, obviously. She's going to be devastated…"_

_"Hah." Voltaire snorted in contempt. "He's getting too attached to that granddaughter of yours."_

_"It's only childhood friendship," James said mildly._

_"Perhaps, but one day," the older man muttered, his voice sinking lower, seeming to be talking to himself. "One day, it will be more than that. And on that day…" his cold grey eyes looked at James. "On that day, Kai will fail to achieve what he was born to achieve."_

_A young eight-year-old boy stood on the steps of the grand Hiwatari Mansion, gazing up at the house that he had spent his childhood in since birth. Sadness lingered about his auburn eyes, but the depression he felt wasn't to do with leaving the house…_

_There was the sound of a car's wheels grinding up the drive, and before it had stopped, the door swung open, and a girl came flying towards him._

_"Kai!" she cried, coming to a juddering halt in front of him. "Please don't go!"_

_"I don't really have much of a choice, Chris," Kai replied sadly._

_"But – but…" she suddenly glared at him. "But you promised that you'd help me with my beyblading!"_

_"I'm sorry." Kai said, a little unhappily. He glanced over by the car, where his grandfather was shooting him impatient looks. "I have to go."_

_Chris's outraged countenance didn't last long. Presently, her bottom lip trembled, and a large tear rolled down her cheek. Kai felt a strange ache in his heart, and his eyes sparkled with suspicious moisture. Chris had been his best friend and playmate for a good many years, and he suddenly didn't want to leave more than ever. He lifted her drooping head up, trying to smile._

_"We'll see each other again, I promise." He cast a glance towards his grandfather, and nodded to acknowledge the elderly man's glares. "When I finish my training in Russia, then I'll come back and teach you everything I know."_

_Chris sniffed, looking up at her friend, and smiled through her tears._

_"Promise?" she whispered._

_Kai smiled too, and gave his companion an awkward hug._

_"I promise."_

Chapter One: Nothing and Everything

Gradually, Kai woke up.

"I promise." He whispered to the empty room. The memories of the dream about that day, so long ago, clung to his mind, and he didn't try to shake them off. He got up and crossed the room to his window, looking out at the sun sparkling on the snow. Putting a hand to his face, Kai was shocked to find wetness on the tips of his fingers. But then, Kai's face hardened. That day, he was going back to Japan for the tournament. He was going back to the country that held the childhood he had left behind.

He was going back to Chris.

_No._ Kai shook his head, going out of his room. As he walked to Voltaire's chamber, he locked away the memories and emotions of his past, just as he had done for the past nine years. He knocked on his grandfather's door.

"Come in." Voltaire had been expecting Kai.

"Grandfather." It wasn't a greeting; such things did not exist in the icy depths of Valkov Abbey. It was an acknowledgement of presence, nothing more, nothing less.

"You will be leaving for Japan in half an hour."

"Yes grandfather."

"The car will be waiting to take you to Keriya Blading Academy where you will begin your work straight away."

"Yes grandfather."

"Do not forget what I have taught you, and _never_," the cold grey eyes suddenly flashed with hot vehemence, "let emotion get in the way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Dismissed."

Kai turned and went towards the door.

"And Kai."

"Yes?"

He turned around again. And for the slightest of moments, dark auburn eyes locked with steely grey ones.

"Don't let me down."

"I won't."

The teen exited the office and strode down the hallway. Perhaps, nine years ago, his grandfather's words might have meant something to him, may have made him feel something, anything – pride, fear, excitement. But as Kai walked away, he felt nothing.

Nothing.

Chris walked at a leisurely pace along the corridor of the Keriya Blading Academy. The afternoon sunlight was pouring in the large glass windows on her left, sparkling on the sea and lighting up the sand just a couple of hundred metres away from the front gates of the Academy. She hummed under her breath, deep crimson eyes glowing with happy contentment. Everything seemed to be going brilliantly. She was the captain of A1, the Academy's top team, and she had just emerged from an extremely successful practice session. The sun was bright and hot, and she had the afternoon off. The girl couldn't help but smile, her spirits soaring high. Suddenly, the PA above her head gave a tinny shriek.

"_Attention, everyone,_" principal Dickenson's voice echoed throughout the corridors. "_The Tournament, as you know, is starting in just over a month. Students and bladers like you will be arriving during the course of the next few weeks to train and lodge here. I expect you to be on your best possible behaviour_."

Chris shrugged, dismissing the thought. It happened every single year. And every single year, she had failed as an individual to gain the Phoenix Cup, the winner's trophy for the tournament. She was good, the best in the Academy – but there was _always _someone better than her.

_This year, _she thought determinedly, _this year, I'm winning the Phoenix Cup. I'm not letting anyone get in my way._

The girl passed the A1 common room and poked her head around the door. For some strange reason, there were far more people in it than usual – and why were most of them girls? And…Chris stepped into the room, thoroughly mystified and a little annoyed. _Courtney Wilson!_ What was that…_cow_ doing in here!

Courtney was a natural brunette, but, like many, had taken it into her coquettish little head that blonde hair would have the desired effect on boys. It was that horrible, fake, tacky platinum-blonde that always drove Chris insane. Fine, fair enough, Courtney was very pretty and had a great figure. But she always used it to her own advantage, and quite frequently got through five or six so-called 'boyfriends' in a week…once she was through with all the 'decent' guys at the academy, of course.

"OK, what's going on?" Chris demanded, trying to see what Courtney and her cronies were giggling over.

"It's nothing you'd understand," the blonde replied in her sickly syrupy voice. "I mean, you don't really _need_ to know, do you?"

Chris's hackles rose and her crimson eyes blazed with her swiftly rising temper, tanned cheeks flushing slightly.

"You're saying that in _my team's_ common room?" she snapped. "You're right, I _don't_ need to know. But either move _now_ or I kick your tarty arse out. Am I clear?"

"Whatever," Courtney simpered at her friends, making an exaggeratedly cross face.

Chris knew she was being goaded, but that didn't stop her anger from erupting within her. If looks could kill, Courtney should have been dead a long, long time ago. Finally, the door slammed shut behind the girls – and Chris spotted a clipping from a beyblading magazine being clutched by Courtney. Reaching up a hand to swipe the blue hair wearily away from her forehead, Chris turned to her team.

"Anyone care to offer an explanation?" she asked mildly. Tyson, Enrique, and Rei all shook their heads in bemusement; but Mariah, being a girl, nodded.

"It's the usual," she said, rolling her amber eyes and shaking her head, pink-haired ponytail swinging from side to side. "Guy coming for the tournament, labelled as 'hot'."

"Oh." The bluenette rolled her eyes. "We've heard _that_ one before."

"Actually, no," Mariah continued, twirling a lock of pink hair thoughtfully around her little finger. "This guy's international – from Russia, I think."  
_International?_ Chris thought confusedly. _How can that be? If he's coming from another country, then he was originally Japanese. He's from Russia, but Japanese by birth? That could only mean…  
_Her face, despite its natural tan, suddenly blanched.

"Kai." She whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading people, but please be nice and review my fic! THANKIES! **


	2. Bitter Remembrance

**Pyrokittytreats: thank you very much! Aah, I just love it when people like my stories. Enjoy!**

**Blackdranzergurl: Well, here ya go, the next chappy – thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!**

**Aaand the usual disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kai or the rest of them, but do own Chris and Quick Silver. Don't you dare copy. I will KILL! brandishes BIG mallet **

Chapter Two: Bitter Remembrance

"…He is _so_ cute!"

"I _know_ – in the magazine…"

"…tell me about it…"

"…do you really think he'll notice if I wear this…"

"…_totally_ hot, that guy…"

The following Monday, the entire Academy was abuzz with anticipation and excitement, even for the newly arrived bladers – on the girls' part, at least. Chris passed a group of girls in the corridor and heard the same conversation going on yet again ("He is _so_ mine…_no, I bet you he'll notice me first…_You've gotta be kidding…"). She herself never partook in that kind of gossip – she felt awkward and uncomfortable in it. Better to settle differences in the beystadium where it was just one-on-one. Or, if need be, a swift rabbit-punch to the head took care of things pretty quickly. She smiled a little humourlessly as she sat in the morning's lessons, wondering about Kai. Would he live up to that promise? How much had he changed? Would he even…remember her?

Kai looked around his room. Large glass windows, light and airy. White walls. Not at all to his liking, but he wasn't complaining. He'd be out of here soon anyway, once they realised he wasn't to be equalled.

Once lessons had ended, Chris walked out of class quickly, yearning to get a bit of beyblading done to clear the arithmetic and trigonometry and verbs and tenses that were whirling confusingly around her head. It was now three o'clock and the gym was empty. Just the way she liked it. Feeling the thrill that always accompanied the launching of her blade, the bluenette took a deep breath and relaxed a little, before pulling the ripcord through the launcher with practised skill and watching in satisfaction as her dark blue and silver beyblade – inhabited by her cheetah bitbeast, Quick Silver - slammed into the dish.

Kai glanced at his watch. Three o'clock. Making sure Dranzer and his launcher were safely in his pocket, Kai locked his room and went on down to the gym. He ignored the gasps and looks being sent his way – they could all go to hell for all he cared. He walked silently into the gym, realising there was already someone there. His auburn eyes widened ever so slightly when he took a good look at the person standing by the dish. There was no mistaking her.

Chris.

He smirked a little. Maybe it was time he eliminated the immediate danger.

A royal blue blade suddenly smashed into Quick Silver, knocking the beyblade violently off-course. Chris let out a yell of outrage – she had been trying to perfect that manoeuvre for weeks now – and whirled around to see who had the guts to do that.

She froze completely. Her mouth opened, yet no sound came out. She was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of the yawning silence between her and Kai. But he wasn't being distracted. Dranzer was defeating Quick Silver in no time at all; Chris hadn't enough time to get her wits together before her blue blade was back in her hand.

"If you're going to blade like that," Kai said abruptly and coldly, "You're wasting your time."

Icy shock mixed in with hot anger bubbled in Chris's heart, pushing out the hurt she was experiencing previously. She turned on him.

"That wasn't fair!" she said furiously. "You just took me by surprise!" _And not just with your beyblading either…_ she added silently. _Why are you so…cold?_

"Life isn't fair." He replied, turning and preparing to walk out again. He lifted a hand and didn't even look back as Dranzer flew into his waiting palm.

"Kai!" Chris couldn't stop his name escaping her lips.

He turned around and looked at her as she fumbled for the words in her mind. She had changed. No, that wasn't the word. She was just the same as ever – those expressive deep crimson eyes, the dark blue hair, the fiery temper; even the love for black combats. No, she hadn't changed. She had grown up. There were some things that weren't there before…the slender figure, the air of quiet confidence. Somehow, the excitable seven-year-old he had once known had disappeared andwasreplaced by this sixteen-year-old with the bright eyes and proudly poised head.

"Don't go," Chris said rather feebly. Kai hesitated for a fraction of a second, before pulling his priorities into place. He had no time for her now. He turned and walked away, leaving a heavy, screaming silence in his wake. And he knew he couldn't fill it.

Chris felt confused. Confused and angry and hurt and a million other things pounding on her head and pulsing around her heart, making it ache in a way it had never done before. Kai had gone, and a strange paralysis flooded Chris's limbs. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had been looking forward to meeting him again, sharing old stories, laughing.

Laughing.

She shook her head, staring numbly at her beyblade. Who was she kidding? Kai had changed.

_He…promised._

She suddenly clenched her fists, hot tears dimming the glow in her eyes and blurring her vision.

_**He promised!**_

Chris turned on her heel and ran out of the Academy.

* * *

**haha. There's some fluff coming up, but I'm not getting to it unless you all review...**


	3. Eyes of Fire and Hearts of Ice

**yugiohfreak: thanks for reviewing! yeah, Kai's cold, but that's why we all love him. :)**

**BlUeMeCuRy: lol, don't we all wish that! But there's plenty of imagination to go round, ne?**

**Here ya go everyone, chapter three! **

* * *

Chapter Three: Eyes of Fire and Hearts of Ice

She was running. She didn't know where she was going, but hell, Chris didn't care. Scrambled thoughts and mixed emotions were flying around her head, buzzing and yelling and screaming at her as she stumbled along the pedestrian road beside the shoreline.

_What is **wrong** with him! _She cried silently. _Why isn't he like he used to be? I just wanted to be with him, like we used to, but why doesn't he let me? And why…why am I running? Why am I crying so hard?_

…_who am I kidding! All my hopes have been set on this cup this year, I've wanted it since I was small, and I have **never** achieved it. Kai promised. He **said** he'd help me with my blading skills and that's what I've been subconsciously banking on all these nine years. And now…now he's just broken it. What hope do I have now of winning this damn tournament? Why don't I just give it all up and-_

WHAM.

Chris went sprawling, multi-coloured stars exploding in front of her eyes as the back of her head hit the ground.

"Watch it!" she yelled furiously, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault."

The girl cracked her eyes open. The fire in their crimson depths cooled down and a blush spread itself delicately over her cheeks as she found herself staring into a pair of very clear, very bright blue eyes, gazing at her from under ginger bangs. The owner of the eyes had extended a hand and was offering to help her up. In a daze, Chris took it and pulled herself to her feet, avoiding the gaze of the boy she had bumped into.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine…I wasn't looking…" she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"You sure?"

She couldn't help but to look up. There was real concern in that voice – something that hadn't been directed at her for years, and made the core of her very feminine heart glow with flattered shyness.

Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't. The teen she had run into was among one of the…cutest (she hated quoting Courtney, but there wasn't many other words to describe him) guys she had ever seen.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. Chris hesitated.

"Back to Keriya, I guess." She sighed briefly.

"Really?" the ginger-haired boy smiled. "I am too. My name's Brooklyn. Mind if I walk with you?"

"No." she wished she didn't sound so off-hand – but then, she couldn't sound too eager either. The two walked on in silence for a while longer, before Brooklyn broke the silence.

"I don't want to be rude," he said hesitantly, "but I noticed you were…upset when you crashed into me. Can I ask what's wrong?"

Again, the bluenette paused.

"It's just…" she sighed. "Someone hurt me."

"Who?" those clear blue eyes flashed.

Chris smiled blandly.

"You wouldn't know. And I don't mean physically."

"In which way then?"

The girl shrugged, half-embarrassed.

"Oh, you know…the easiest way to hurt a girl is through her heart."

"Oh." Brooklyn said, directing an extremely charming lop-sided smile at her. "That way." He fell silent again, as if pondering something. "But why would anyone want to hurt you?"

Chris flushed pink once again. Why did he have this effect on her?

"I don't know," she said honestly. "He has his reasons."

"A boyfriend?"

"No, no!" Chris cut in hastily. "Nowhere near. Just a friend."

"Uh-huh." There was a teasing edge to his voice now.

"Really!" the girl found herself grinning a little. They had reached Keriya, and she led him through the reception area. Just as they picked up the keys and turned to go down the corridor, Chris saw the person coming towards them. Brooklyn noticed the sudden change in her body language immediately, and he swung around. He stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked bluntly, amiable as ever.

"I was about to ask the same question." Brooklyn returned coldly.

"You're both here for the tournament?" The bluenette looked at the ginger-haired teen, refusing to look Kai in the eye.

"It certainly seems so." Brooklyn forced a stiff smile onto his face.

Kai's auburn eyes slid briefly to the girl at Brooklyn's side. Chris ignored him pointedly, walking up the corridor.

"This way, Brooklyn," she said airily over her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me," the blue-eyed boy smirked, a taunting look on his face. He made as if to brush past, but Kai stopped him.

"One wrong move with her, Kingston." He muttered. "Just one."

"I seem to recall you were the one who hurt her." The teen replied calmly. "Twice."

And he went after Chris.

"This is your room," the girl pushed the door open. "Mine's just around the corner at the end of the corridor."

"Good to know," Brooklyn smiled, all coldness gone. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Lessons until 1pm, and after that, it's free beyblading time." She ran a hand through her blue bangs. "I can't take you around at that point, because I have a team to train."

"A team?" an admiring looked glowed in those ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah." Chris said proudly. "I'm captain of A1, top team in Keriya."

"Oh really?" Brooklyn murmured, still looking at her in an admiring way. "Impressive. I must check your skills out sometime."

"I'd love to," the girl laughed. "But now I have to go."

She went out of the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" The ginger-haired boy called after her.

"Definitely." Came the answer. Brooklyn shut the door with a smirk on his face - the kind of smirk that would have made Chris instantly suspicious had she seen it. He had that blue-haired girl under his thumb. He crossed to the window and looked out at the dusk falling over the academy grounds. It was lucky for him she was so upset when he met her, because he had a feeling she wouldn't have fallen for him otherwise. And the fact that she liked him over Kai at that moment was crucial to his plan. Brooklyn chuckled softly – not a pleasant sound. That Phoenix Cup was as good as his. However, it wasn't exactly the _cup_ he was after.

Oh no.

It was the prize that was awarded to the champion of the tournament.

The most powerful bitbeast of all time.

Black Dranzer.

Kai went to bed early that night, but he spent a while staring listlessly at the ceiling, fingers latched behind his head. He couldn't forget that look she had given him that time in the gym. Though Kai had grown to be cold and distant, the one thing he didn't do often was disappointing people, whether it was because he respected them or hated them. And that had to be the one obvious expression on Chris's face when she looked at him, didn't it? Why was she disappointed anyway? Kai almost snorted to himself in the darkness. Almost. He really should stop lying to himself. It wasn't as if that promise hadn't haunted him all these nine years. But Kai wasn't here to fulfil that vow. No. He had one clear target in mind, and he would get it; he didn't care got in the way. It was their problem. Now that Brooklyn was here, he'd have to watch his back; but no matter. Black Dranzer was rightfully his.

His auburn eyes glazed over as he thought about Black Dranzer. He remembered the raw power coursing through him when he had disobediently tried it out when he had been young. It ran like fire through his veins, made him feel invulnerable; invincible; _indestructible_. That taste of power had made him hungry for more – and that craving was the core for his coldness. At an early age, Kai had learned that in order to achieve his goals, he had to prioritise. And at the moment, Chris was at the bottom of his priorities.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Bit of a boring chapter I'm afraid, but it'll get a bit more interesting (hopefully) when I stop writing at 2 o'clock in the morning, ne? Please r&r!**


	4. Like I CARE!

**Apologies for the long time, people! ducks tomatoes **

Chapter Four: "Like I CARE!"

The next morning, there would be nothing short of a commotion flying around the school. The Academy had never received so many students before – there was Brooklyn, Kai, a strange lone-wolf Bryan, one named Garland, a hyper-active guy called Max, a few girls like the fashionable Ming-Ming, stand-offish Mariam and her team from the mountains… (**DerangedCatGirl: sorry, I had to add this: what is it with beyblader girlies' names beginning with the letter 'M'? There's Mariam, Mariah, Matilda, Ming-Ming…) **to name but a few. Chris blearily opened her eyes the next morning, yawning and stretching. Still not fully awake, she pottered to the bathroom and had a cold shower to open her eyes.

Next came the whole self-discipline-training-because-I-promised-my-paranoid-sensei thing that happened every morning. Her previous martial arts sensei had been totally paranoid about the fact that she was the ruling female member in the Academy, and had made her promise to perform the 'dance' (as he called it) every morning and evening to boost her reaction time and make sure she faithfully decapitated anyone who tried to go near her with anything other than 'hello' in mind. Of course, Chris didn't mind. Any chance to show the boys she could hold her own in whatever arena, she would take without question. It all started with breathing.

In…and out…

…in…and out…

…in…and out…

And lunge. Quick as lightning, her elbow flicked back into an under-rib jab. Half-pirouetting on one heel, her other foot lashed out and around, whipping harmlessly into thin air and back into herself with practised speed. Her momentum bringing her the full way around, she leapt onto her hands and catapulted into a heavy pile driver, ending on both feet. Her crimson eyes were dark and glazed, all her concentration taken up in perfecting this dance. Her mind pulled her through all the actions as she stood in one spot. Her arm was out. An imaginary foe was in front of her. Her fingers wrapped around an invisible wrist and twisted it around; she whirled into place and threw the non-existent opposition over her hip.

And there it ended, breathing in…and out… she cracked an annoyed eye open as someone knocked on her door.

_Who the hell would be up this early?_ She thought irritably, striding over to her door. Her temper wasn't improved when she opened it. Chris didn't usually revert to swearing, but she was sorely tempted to unleash her tongue for a bit.

"Go away, Hiwatari."

She made as if to close the door, but he had stuck his hand out and held it open.

"Wait." He said shortly.

"What?"

"About Kingston." He continued. His auburn eyes never left her face, and yet there was no expression in them. "Be careful with him."

Chris almost laughed out loud but thought about it and decided not to.

"Why?"

"Because I know about him." Kai let go of the door, gave her one last unreadable look and walked away.

The bluenette made a sound somewhere between a snort and a growl, slamming the door shut after him.

"Hah." She muttered. "Like I care…"


	5. Side Note

DerangedCatGirl: Heeeyy! It's been ages…..sooorrryy!

Anyway, just dropping a little note to say that I need OCs for the upcoming chapters – three to be precise, so if you want your OC to star in Illusions, leave a detailed profile in the review box, OK? (Or email me, email address is in the profile)

Ipromise, the next chapters will be longer!

Thank you, all my faithful reviewers…keep reviewing…

DerangedCatGirl


End file.
